United
by MirageTales
Summary: One-Shot! Korrasami! Mako learns about Korra and Asami's relationship and he reacts by lashing out at Asami? Mako will be OOC in this story, so expect there to be Mako bashing. Mako fans, you have been warned! Read and Review!


**United**

 **Hello fellow fanfiction fans! Here we have a one-shot. However, if the story gets enough love, I might just continue the story with more one-shot chapters. I was thinking of having Korra's parents not so excepting in the beginning, it wouldn't be bad like Mako's reaction just not so quick to understand or accept their relationship. If you want to see that chapter share me your thoughts. Or maybe you all have a character in mind who would be strongly against their love? Either way, I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Telling Mako**

It's been a week since Asami and Korra have returned from the Spirit World. During that time Asami has managed to build a few shelters for those who have lost their homes during the battle with Kuvira. Although they are temporary while she helps with the rebuilding of Republic City, she made them as comfortable as she possibly could for the people who were unable to travel and stay with family in other nations. It's been a long busy week for Asami, getting little to no rest. Her mind was heavy with more than just work. Since the trip to the Spirit World, Asami and Korra have grown extremely close. Just a couple days ago they finally admitted their feelings for one another, more like Korra blurted it out as quickly as possible. It was funny really, Asami mused. The Avatar was able to take down crazy villains, but she could barely confess without blushing and showing all the signs of a nervous girl in love. Asami for her part had been nervous to admit her feelings aloud; however, once Korra had admitted her feelings, the nerves quickly vanished and they shared their first kiss. A moment Asami swears she will never forget.

The young CEO smiles as she replays the memory of her dorky nervous avatar. She can't help but chuckle. As the young woman looks down at her endless pile of paper work she frowns. Despite the lovely getaway, and the start of a wonderful possible-future she hopes to come. Not all has been so cherry for the young new couple. With Asami's work, she's only been able to see Korra a handful of times since this past week. Having been so close to the avatar for a week in the Spirit World, has made this past week difficult for them both. Asami misses waking up next to a sleeping Korra beside her. Though their relationship is fresh and new and they haven't done anything beyond kissing or cuddling, it feels like a part of her is gone when Korra isn't at her side. It's silly to think this way; logically Asami is aware of that, but her heart doesn't seem to care about logical thinking when it comes to Korra.

This past week hasn't been the easiest for Korra either. She is scheduled to take away Kuvira's bending in a few days. It'll be a public ordeal in front of the City Hall, many people from all four nations plan to travel and see the event live. The past week has been long on the avatar mentally. Going through Kuvira's trial and trying to keep off the death penalty has not been easy. Many folks want the tyrant to be killed in an old fashion public hanging; however, even if the woman was to be executed it wouldn't be for a public show. The reason the angry crowds only agreed to keeping her alive and locked away for life, was to be given a public showing of her bending be taken out of her. Korra hates this idea, but it's the only way to keep the woman alive. There have been a couple of nights where Korra stayed at Asami's mansion overnight and was meditating for long hours, she learned that Korra was speaking with Raava and seeking advice from the wise old spirit. Asami wish she could be more help to the avatar, offer some wise old advice like Raava, but for now all she can do is be there for Korra. Be a shoulder for her to lean on when this is all over.

Deep in thought once again and forgetting her paperwork, Asami's thoughts are interrupted when she hears a knock at the door. "Come in" The CEO looks up from her desk to see one of her older assistance. Raya. She was a woman in her mid-30s, she was a non-bender like Asami. She was just an inch taller than the young CEO, had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, with light skin, she was often in blue fancy business attire.

"Miss. Sato. Mako is here for your schedule appointment" She explains.

Asami sighs, the dreaded moment she has been waiting, since the start of her and Korra's relationship has finally come. She hoped Korra would arrive soon. The avatar had called her about ten minutes ago explaining she was going to be a few minutes late due to getting stuck babysitting all four of Tenzin and Pema's kids. Tenzin and Pema had been needing some time alone. She's been with the kids since around 11 in the morning. Tenzin had been just as busy as Asami and Korra. The avatar promised Tenzin and Pema would be back at the temple around 1 and it was 1 now, she was sure the avatar was on her way.

"Please, let him in Raya. Thank you"

Raya nods. "Of course, Miss. Sato" Raya opens the door more so that Mako could make his way into Asami's office. "Hey Asami, how've you been?" As he walks in, Raya closes the door behind her way out, giving the two some privacy.

Asami smiles and stands. She walks over and gives her old friend a hug. "I've been doing great" She replies, pulling out of the hug to lean her back against her desk, arms folded casually over her chest. "Busy, but great"

Mako chuckles. "Yeah, I can't remember what it's like to have a day off anymore. Crimes have been crazy, looting and fighting. Nothing major thankfully. But it's kept the station busy"

"Well, I hope you are being safe out there. I've had a few run-ins with unwanted company while checking in on the building process from time-to-time. Thankfully nothing I can't handle or my workers though"

Mako nods. "It's nothing serious, just petty criminals really. Some decent benders here and there. But once you've been on a few missions with an avatar like Korra, nothing can surprise you anymore"

Asami smiles at the mention of her girlfriend. "This is very true" The smile then fades. "Listen Mako, there is a reason why I asked you to come today. Korra and I, we have something we need to tell you"

Mako now wears a matching frown. "What is it? Is Korra ok?" His concern for the avatar is instant.

Asami nods. "Aside from this whole Kuvira thing, she's fine. We just, we have something we need to share with you. And I would rather wait for her so we can tell you together" She explains. If Asami was being truthful to herself, it's more likely because she is afraid to tell Mako about their relationship alone. She knows this will hurt him but he has a right to know before they start telling the rest of their friends and Korra's family.

"Something tells me this isn't good news. Can't you just tell me now?"

"It would be better if Korra was here too. She should be on her way. She got stuck watching Tenzin's kids this morning at the last minute"

"Asami you and I, we've been through a lot together right?" She nods, looking down at the floor, slightly hugging herself, it was hard to face his him. "Please Asami, just be honest with me. I can't be gone too long either, my lunch break is nearly over and Lin will kill me if I'm late. Can't you just tell me what this news is if Korra or you aren't in any danger?"

The young CEO looks up at his concerned filled eyes and instantly regrets it. How can she say no when he looks at her like that? Her head keeps screaming just tell him, rip the bandage off. However, something inside her was telling her to wait for Korra. But, being the logical thinker that Asami is, she decides it is wrong to keep Mako waiting without having any idea of knowing how much longer Korra will be in her arrival. She sighs, it was time to rip that bandage off whether she liked it or not. She lowers her arms and stands herself up straight, her eyes soften though as she tries to remain calm and collected, like the proud business woman she is. Unfortunately, her mind was screaming and her heart racing a hundred miles per hour. "Mako, Korra and I, we're are dating" She doesn't let her eyes leave his as she continues, no more time to hide. "We fell in love. I know this is a lot to take in, but please know that your friendship means the world to the both of us. We didn't do this to hurt you or anything, we simply fell in love. I think for me it started with the letters, we wrote all the time together, those three years Korra was gone. They were the longest years of my life, I never realized just how much she meant to me until she was gone. I felt so empty, only her letter kept me going, gave me hope that she would return one day when she was ready. When I held her in my arms after she returned, I knew then and there my feeling for her were true. But with everything that was going on at the time, we didn't have a-moments rest to really talk or to see what could be possible. I hope you can understand that we didn't try and make this happen to hurt you, it just happened"

Asami holds her breath for what feels like eternity, waiting for Mako to reply. He was so quiet, his expression impossible even for the talented business woman, such as Asami to read.

Finally, she watches as his usually kind caring eyes turn cold an empty, narrowed at her with hatred. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" He shouts. Asami blinks, taken aback by the sudden hatred aimed at her. She knew Mako would probably be mad at the announcement, but she didn't think he'd get this intense. She had never heard him curse before, he was like another person. "You're not the only one who wrote to Korra! I can't tell you how many letters I sent to her, then she just stopped replying to me all together. I was already pissed when I heard she kept writing to you and only you during all those three years. You weren't the only one who worried about her while she was going through those hard-times alone. Now I should have realized those were all love letters you were sending each other"

Now Asami was mad. "They weren't love letters. At the time, they were letters from a concerned friend. We talked about things with each other that we didn't with most of our other friends, sure. But I was still conflicted with my feelings for her at the time. I wasn't even 100% sure Korra would ever return to Republic City, but I wanted her to know she always had friends here waiting for her, no matter how much time passed"

"That's a load of crap! You're both just mad I dated both of you, so now you're getting back at me! Don't say that's not true because we know it is!" He screams. Asami's eyes widen when she sees he hand lit up with fire. "You think cause you're this important CEO you can have whoever you want, when you want. I bet Korra won't want you if your face is all burned up!" He throws his arm out at her, letting the ball of flame fly towards at Asami.

Asami moves quick to dodges the attack with low to the ground summersault, rolling herself at least a good four feet away from her attacker. "What the hell Mako!? Aren't you taking this a little out of hand?" Asami is back into standing position, in a fighting pose. She curses herself for not having her glove on her. The CEO never imagined, no matter how mad he'd get that Mako would try to hurt her physically.

"You have no idea how betrayed I feel by the both of you! I know we've all been through a lot together, I even promised Korra that no matter who she decides to be with I would always be there to fight at her side whenever she needed the help. But, I didn't think she would date you of all people! Asami you could have anyone in the world! Why do you choose her?" He narrows his cold eyes at her.

Asami stand her ground. She was not one to run from a challenge. "Because I love Korra"

"Is it Korra you love, or her title you love?"

"What!? Are you insane?"

"Think about it. If someone with a high-profile like Korra started dating the CEO of Future Industries, it could make the company look really good to the people. Even more so than it's ever been. Whatever doubts people still may have from your father's betrayal might instantly be washed away, if even the avatar trust you enough to date you"

Asami's mind was fuming with anger, how dare he think she was using Korra simply for her avatar status. "First off Mako, I don't need Korra's avatar status to help me with my company. Need I remind you I was able to save this company from ruins after my father's betrayal. Second, I would never use Korra like that. You know I never cared about anyone's name or status, why in Spirits name would you even think I'd be using Korra like that. And finally, don't ever talk about my father's betrayal again to me in that tone. He redeemed himself, at least in my eyes, when he sacrificed his life for me and this city"

He shakes his head, his eyes still cold and piercing through Asami's soul, she hated seeing her friend like this. Though she did well to keep her emotions in-check, truth is she was becoming terrified of the damage Mako is capable of committing if he gets serious. Sure, she can hold her one in a fight but she's still a non-bender facing off a talented fire bender. "Forget it Asami. I honestly don't think you know what love is. First you play around with my feelings and now Korra, is my brother next?" Did he just call her a slut?! Ok, now she was pissed! "It doesn't matter, I'll make sure Korra will want nothing left of you once I've damaged you so badly that no amount of plastic surgery or water healing could make you pretty again!" He threatens.

"Think about what you're doing Mako! You're not thinking rationally. If you do this you could ruin your career as well as the relationship with your friends!" Asami tries to reason with her once dear friend.

"I don't care, why should I care. No matter who I try to date, you'll just snatch them up from under me. I'll always be alone because of you; who would deny the chance to date a high-profile CEO like you, compared to someone like me?" He punches his fist at her, allowing another burst of fire towards her" This happened so quick, all Asami could do was lift her hands up to shield her face. Then the pain came, her hands hot like flames. She cries out and kneels down bringing her injured palmed hands close to her, whimpering and desperately trying not to cry in front of Mako. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Hmm, I thought about ruining that face of yours. But maybe destroying those hands of yours permanently would be better. Without them you would be useless to your company, soon you would become useless to anyone even if you're still pretty" He taunts. Asami looks up at him with eyes cold as ice; although still in pain, she could let her guard down around Mako any longer. Right now, he was an enemy, she needed to stall until Korra arrived. She had to trust that her girlfriend would come in time.

"Do what you want Mako. But know this. I am Korra's girlfriend, you might be able to take me out, injury me as much as you want. I am a non-bender after all. Although I can hold my own in a fight, I have no doubt you could take me down if you got serious enough. But, I believe in Korra. When she sees what you've done, you will forever be in fear of her wrath. Of course, she won't kill you, but who is to say she won't go after your bending? Do you really want to take that chance?"

"Ha, so that's why you're dating the avatar!" Mako points an accusing finger at the CEO. "You simply want her as your own personal body guard against any bender that dares threaten you!"

Despite her pain, Asami slowly stands herself up. She still held her hands close to her, the burning was unbearable, she wanted to scream and cry but she had to be strong. Asami was a proud woman above all us, she let very few see her vulnerable side. "Stop accusing such nonsense simply because you can't accept the fact that Korra and I love each other! If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you got!" Asami is the first to charge at Mako.

Mako smirks and aims two folded fists at the CEO, flames coming out. Asami easily dodges the flames, once in front of him she punches him hard in the face. Her fist screaming in pain from the contact as well as the burning sensation against her skin. She gives him a quick kick that sends him flying across the room and at the window. Lucky for him the windows don't break easily, he would be falling to his death.

Due to the chaotic noise Raya comes to check on her boss out of her concern. Her eyes widen as she opens the door. "Miss. Sato?"

Mako looks up and glares at the innocent assistant. He bends fire towards her way. "Run now Raya!" Asami screams.

Thankfully, she is quick enough to close the door and move from the hot flames.

"Now you're going too far Mako!" Asami yells furiously. He is now standing himself up as well as dusting himself off.

"You brought this on yourself Asami"

"Why? Because I fell and love with Korra?"

"Because you only care about your damn self" He yells irrationally. It's like he's simply forgotten all the sacrifices she made for team Avatar. He charges at her, she manages to dodge a few more flammable attacks, but the pain in her hands was making her movements slower than usual. Eventually he is able to strike her stomach, burning some of her clothing, revealing a now burned stomach. The CEO cries out in agony and falls to her knees, her body curled up in a ball of pain. She can't stop the whimpering sounds, though she desperately tries to. "Asami, I never wanted to hurt you like this. But I have to keep you from ruining whatever future I have left" He says coldly. The warmth and kindness she once remembered was completely gone.

"Korra" She whimpers softly, unable to even look up at her attacker. The burning sensation to her skin was like someone stabbing her a thousand times over.

Mako raises a fist, ready to strike the fallen CEO once again. Asami could feel another attack was in action without even look up, she waited for more pain but it never came. Instead she hears a loud thump and a very pissed off familiar voice.

"MAKO YOU IDIOT!"

Korra had punched Mako so hard with a combined air bending strike that it sent him flying towards Asami's desk, crashing the thing in half with paperwork flying about till they fell to the floor all spread out.

When Korra sees her girlfriend hunched over in pain she is instantly at the girl's aid. "ASAMI! I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner" She is kneeling in front of the injured woman.

Asami uses what little strength can bare to look up at the concerned avatar. "Korra….I'm sorry"

Korra ignores the apologizes and hugs her girlfriend. "You have nothing to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. We need to get you to the Air Temple, Kya can take care of everything. She's a better healer than I ever could be. Here let me see your injuries" Korra pulls away and Asami does her best to show her palmed hands, as well as her stomach. Her skin was already a nasty red color with some skin that could easily be peeled off. It was taking everything for Korra not to go into the avatar state and accidently kill Mako out of anger right then and there.

"I'm going to call Lin to come and pick up Mako. He will be punished for this, but then we need to hurry back to the temple!" Korra places a gentle kiss on Asami's forehead before rushing over to her phone that thankfully wasn't destroyed when Mako crashed landed into destroyed desk. The idiot is lucky he is passed out from the blow, she would be beating him senselessly right now if she could. But right now, Asami needs her full attentions. She quickly ends the phone call, and rushes back over to her injured girlfriend. "Asami, can you stand?"

Asami nods as Korra helps guide her back onto her feet. She gasps and pain and leans into Korra, unable to move much without the burning sensation piercing through her sensitive skin. She no longer had to keep a brave face on now that Korra was with her, she couldn't hide her agony anymore. Without even thinking Korra simply lifts Asami off her feet and into her arms, carrying her bridal style. "I'll get us to the Air Temple at top speed Asami. Just hang on ok" She receives a weak nod from her girlfriend and quickly takes off.

Once out of the Future Industries building, Naga is there and ready for Korra to leap onto with Asami still cradled in her arms. She had her eyes shut tight from the pain, whimpering every so often. It broke Korra's spirit to see Asami in so much pain. Mako better pray Korra can find the strength inside her to forgive him for pulling such a stupid move. Lin would probably give a good beating to the young fire bender before Korra even has a chance to decide how she wants things to go down.

As Naga jumps into the ocean with both girls still on her, Korra uses a free arm to water bend an air bubble around them. Using Naga for transportation has always been a faster choice in Korra's opinion.

Naga makes it back to the Air Temple in record time. Once out of the water Korra quickly air bends them all dry and rushes into the main area of the home where she knew the family would be relaxing at this time of day.

"Where's Kya?!" Korra quickly questions, breathing heavily from her running.

Pema, Bumi, Tenzin and the kids were sitting around the table, having nibbling on some afternoon snacks. Jinora reading a book with the rest talking away before Korra had burst into the room.

"Korra!? What happened?" Tenzin is the first to stand quickly.

"Mako went crazy and burned Asami, I need Kya NOW!" The avatar quickly demands. Asami whimpers as another wave of pain hits her, she instinctively snuggles closer to her girlfriend, trying to ignore the sounds around her.

"I'm here Korra" Kya walks in from the hallway with little Rohan in her arms. "I just heard what happened. Bring her to the healing room, I'll be right there" Korra doesn't need to be told twice, she quickly takes off.

"Why on earth do you think Mako would strike at Asami?" Pema questions, concern filling her voice as Kya hands her Rohan. Kya doesn't respond, but quickly takes off after the avatar and the young CEO.

"I'm not sure, but I know if anyone can help Asami, it's Kya. Korra will tell us the full story once she knows Asami is out of danger"

"I hope she's ok" Jinora says, placing her book down.

"Anyone who hurts our friends has to pay!" Meelo stands up with a shout.

"But why would Mako hurt Asami? He's a friend too isn't he?" Ikki feels torn. Although she wasn't that close with Mako, she'd always seen him as an ally, part of team avatar.

"We won't know more until Korra and Asami are ready to talk, for now we just have to be patient" Although Tenzin knew his words were true, even he was worried over these sudden circumstances.

Meanwhile, in the healing room. Asami is in the healing bath as Kya works quickly but carefully to heal the serious burn marks on Asami. Korra is sitting across from Kya next to Asami, staring at her girlfriend with fear and concern. She knows Asami is in good hands now, but hearing every whimper and seeing every toss of pain she makes only continue to torture Korra's spirit. If only she had been there when Asami told Mako about their relationship. She hadn't meant to take so long getting to the young CEO. If she had just been there on-time, she could have prevented this. She should have bailed on the babysitting and made Bumi and Kya watch the kids. At the time though, they have been off wondering around the island. She should have just taken the few minutes to hunt them down and have them watch the kids while Tenzin and Pema were enjoying some time to themselves. Korra slams a fist to the floor. "Damn it" She grumbles miserably. Kya ignores the avatar's outburst and continues to concentrate on healing the young woman.

About an hour later Kya had finally finished the healing session, the burn marks had been far more serious than Kya first believed. Korra carefully lifted her from the small bath-size healing pool into her arms. Once out of the water, Korra sits back down across from Kya, allowing Asami's head to rest in her lap.

"Do you want to tell me exactly what happened?"

"Korra" The voice was soft and groggy from sleep. Asami had passed out from the pain about twenty minutes into the healing session. Korra is just grateful it's over now, her burned marks are gone and Asami was no longer in physical pain.

"Can we talk later? Asami and I need some time" Korra looks up at Kya with desperate eyes.

Kya sighs, though she wanted to know the truth now, she could understand the girls needing some time. "Alright. Come to main family room when you two are ready" She stands herself up and begins to leave the room.

"Thank you Kya"

The older water bender glances back at the young avatar for moment. "I'm glad I could help" She offers a small smile, before taking her leave.

"Korra?"

Korra looks down at her girlfriend and smiles. "Hey there, how are you feeling?"

Asami closes her eyes for a moment, just enjoying the warmth from her Korra despite being wet from being in the healing pool. "Tired. Could you air bend myself dry please?" Korra happily obeys and dries the both of them off in seconds. Asami smiles in content. "Thank you"

"Asami, I'm so sorry. If I had just come on time like we planned. I could have prevented something like this from happening"

Asami opens her emerald green eyes, staring up at her favorite pair of sea blue eyes. She lifts a now healed hand, cradling Korra's cheeks. The avatar greedily leans into the soft touch. "There are going to be times when you can't always prevent dangerous outcomes like this Korra, I can't expect that out of you. Just like I can't always be there with you when you have to risk your life doing your avatar missions that will come up from time-to-time. The only thing we can promises each other is to try and always come back to one another. I knew you would make it time before Mako did too much damage, or worse"

Korra flinches, there is no way Mako would even think about killing Asami would he? Out of anger? Of course, Asami and Korra never imagined he would physically hurt Asami like this either but he did. Damn him. "I'm just glad I got there when I did. But when I saw how badly he hurt you, it was taking everything I had not to go into the avatar state out of anger"

"What happened to him? I vaguely remember you saying that you were going to make a phone call before we left for the Air Temple"

Korra nods. "I gave a quick brief explanation to Lin on the phone what happened and told her to pick up Mako. I'm sure he's locked up for the moment"

"Everyone is probably wondering what happened" Asami sighs.

"They'll have to wait. You don't need to face them just yet"

Asami smiles. "Always the protector you are"

Korra shakes her head. "I'm a terrible protector, and I'm the avatar. I couldn't even prevent you from getting hurt. I know you say I shouldn't feel responsible and that I can't always predict things like this when they might happen. But, I can't help it"

Asami brings both hands over Korra's cheeks, guiding the younger woman close to her face until their lips finally met. The two practically melted into each-others warmth. Eventually though, air was needed in they slightly pull apart. "Korra, please don't beat yourself up over this. I knew you would come for me and you did. My injuries are healed and I'm fine now" Asami removes her hands from Korra's cheeks and Korra moves slightly so the older woman could sit herself up. "Telling the others what happens, means will have to them about our relationship. I didn't expect to have to tell everyone on the same day as Mako, but I think things will go smoother here than it did with him" Asami offers a small reassuring smile.

Korra nods as she stands and offers a hand to help the CEO up as well, Asami grateful takes the offered hand. "You're right as always Asami. It'll be hard, but I'll try and put the 'what I should have done' stuff behind me. Right now, we need to tell our friends about us. This time I'm here with you all the way. I won't let a Mako repeat happen again. And I also have a feeling that things will go smoother here. And when you're ready, will deal with the Mako situation together"

Asami's smile widens as she leans into her girlfriend for one more kiss. This one much hungrier and more passionate than the first. "Have I told you today, how much I love?"

Korra blushes and wears Asami's favorite goofy smile. "Not today"

The CEO giggles. "Well, I love you Korra"

"I love you too Asami, and I won't let anyone stop us from being together!" Korra promises her girlfriend. Filled with an even stronger bond for one another, the two make their way out of the healing room and towards their friends. Whatever the future holds, the two were certain of one thing, they would be facing it together!


End file.
